the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient One
"You're right. I'm no god. I'm an ANCIENT ONE! WE'RE BEYOND GODS! WE'RE BEYOND REALITY ITSELF!" - ''Infinity describing an Ancient one Ancient One was the name given to one of the first four races of existence. The Ancient Ones were the mightiest of the four in power, and they were easily above beings such as the Daeva or the Archons of the Gnosis universe. Appearance Ancient ones appeared to be human in form, however they were far more powerful. Ancient one attire varied between individuals, with some wishing to remain casual, while others dressed in long flowing robes. Motivations ''"Many of them were peaceful scientist who just wanted to understand more of reality." - ''Infinity The Ancient Ones were largely made up of scientists and explorers who wanted to learn more about the universe they lived in. The Ancient Ones tended to stay out of the affairs of the Multiverse, however upon seeing that the balance of power would be affected by it's current state, they created the Walls that separated the universes. Power In terms of strength, a single Ancient one could easily take on god like beings such as Daeva, and emerge unscathed. Ancient ones gained this power from an invisible energy force known as "The Infinity Force". By using this power, an Ancient one could do almost anything, however more impressive feats required more control of the Infinity Force to do so. Feats that Ancient Ones were capable of include, but are not limited to: Reality warping, teleportation, shape shifting, matter creation, and flight. Government While not mentioned in the RP, it has been decided that the Ancient One government was a Democratic Technocracy, where the members of the government were made up of the most intelligent Ancient Ones. Known Ancient Ones Infinity - Created from all of the Ancient Ones Chronos - Sailor Pluto's father and the Ancient One in charge of keeping track of the flow of time Jacob's Father - Not much is known about Jacob's Father, however Jacob said that his father was a genius, and that he created the TUS Traveler James's Father - Little is known about James's father, other than he wasn't able to be there for James due to him being absorbed by Infinity not long after James's birth Marie's Father - We know significantly more about Marie's father than any of the other Half-blood's parents. He was married to a demoness named Morganna, who was Empress of the Irithyll empire. A rival empire began apposing Morganna's kingdom, distracting both her and Marie's Father from the true threat. A man named Geist, a friend of Marie's father, betrayed them and stole Marie from the couple. Geist was working with a creature called Cubia, which gave him the power to nearly kill Morganna, and even gave him enough power to rival that of an Ancient One. In his dying breath he revealed that he had engineered the entire war between both empires, and that he had planned to sacrifice Marie to Cubia in order to release it from it's prison. After this Infinity arrived in that universe, intending to absorb Marie's Father. In an effort to protect his daughter from the mad Ancient one, he sent Marie away so that he couldn't harm her. A conflict erupted between the two Ancient Ones, ending with Infinity absorbing Marie's father. Jacob Morris - Jacob was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Yamada Tadayoshi - Tadayoshi was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Serena Baker - Serena was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity The Major - The Major was also ascended by the Players into an Ancient one, however he did not fight Infinity, and he somehow managed to retain his powers, using them to increase his armies size, and to destroy Hellsing and Alucard in his version of the ''Hellsing Ultimate universe. This technically makes him the only living Ancient One in existence. Elizabeth Ashwood - Elizabeth was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity James Butler - James was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Akoolomonch - Akoolomonch was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Alice Baker - Alice was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Neyla - Neyla was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Sailor Pluto- Princess Setsuna was temporarily ascended to an Ancient One by the Players to fight Infinity Category:Species